Stop, Cassie!
by MGHSHour
Summary: Cassie's Mom is trying to get Cassie to stop doing chocolate wagons in her pants.


**Stop, Cassie!**

Cassie's Mom is fed up with Cassie doing chocolate wagons in her pants. She is at the spanking level and is ready to spank her for doing chocolate wagons in her pants.

"I want my toys back!" said Cassie.

"When you stop doing chocolate wagons in your pants!" shouted Cassie's Mom.

Cassie sighed "OK".

That night, Cassie's Mom was giving Cassie a bath and she was all clean and clean clothes were put on her.

"Remember, don't do chocolate wagons in your pants" said Cassie's Mom.

"OK" said Cassie.

Cassie was playing with her younger siblings and Fern just did a chocolate wagon in her pants then sat down on her inch worm ride on, she squashed her chocolate wagon then stood up, Cassie's Mom changed Fern's diaper and she was all clean. Then Fern continued to play with the others.

Just then the littles arrived to play with the dragons.

"Those are nice friendly talking dragons" said Penny.

:They are" said Emmy.

"What is your mom trying to do?" asked Max.

"Get me to stop doing chocolate wagons in my pants" said Cassie.

Cassie was trying hard to listen to her mom and suddenly a chocolate wagon dropped into her pants

"Uh-oh" said Cassie.

"Did you just to a chocolate wagon in your pants, Cassie" said Cassie's Mom angrily.

"Yes" said Cassie.

Cassie's Mom spanked Cassie for doing a chocolate wagon in her pants.

Cassie's Mom led Cassie to the bathroom and put her chocolate wagon in the toilet and wiped her butt and put a clean pair of underwear on her.

"Remember, Cassie. Don't do chocolate wagons in your pants" said Cassie's Mom.

Cassie knew School was coming soon. She also knew that the school was going to throw her out for doing chocolate wagons in her pants. The other dragons knew the same thing. So, Cassie had to remember not to do chocolate wagons in her pants.

Suddenly a chocolate wagon dropped into her pants

"Uh-oh" said Cassie.

"Did you just to a chocolate wagon in your pants, Cassie" said Cassie's Mom angrily.

"Yes" said Cassie.

Cassie's Mom spanked Cassie for doing a chocolate wagon in her pants.

"Keee this up, you won't go to school, Cassie, do you understand me?" said Cassie's Mom angrily

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"No" said Cassie.

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" yelled Cassie's Mom angrily spanking Cassie.

"Yes, Mommy, I understand" said Cassie

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES!" yelled Cassie's Mom walking out of the bathroom and coming back in.

"SOMETIMES WHEN LITTLE DRAGONS LIKE YOU DO CHOCOLATE WAGONS IN THEIR PANTS, THEY GET SPANKED!" yelled Cassie's Mom.

Cassie just took a bath and got cleaned up and Cassie's Mom got her a clean pair of underwear and dressed her.

"NOW, STOP DOING CHOCOLATE WAGONS IN YOUR PANTS, CASSIE LEFLEUR!" yelled Cassie's Mom furiously.

"Wow, Cassie's Mom is trying to get Cassie to stop doing chocolate wagons in her pants". said Max.

"Yes" said Emmy.

Cassie was playing with her younger siblings and suddenly she felt she had to do a chocolate wagon, so she rushed into the bathroom and sat on the toilet and pulled down her pants and did a chocolate wagon in the toilet.

"Very good, dear" said Cassie's Mom.

she flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

Cassie finally stopped doing chocolate wagons in her pants altogether and she got to go to school and played with the toys, and played on the playground, and Cassie promised her mom she would stop doing chocolatew wagons in her pants altogether.

THE END


End file.
